Craving
by dreamscarred
Summary: Everyone gets cravings, and Randy is going to use Cody's body to satisfy his. M/M Slash NC-17


Cravings, everyone has them; chocolate, fast food, romantic bubble bath, cigarettes. Cravings come when you least except them, and drive you wild with want, with need. It was none of those things Randy Orton was craving, no what he craved sexual, very sexual. He'd been craving it since last night, since one single finger accidently brushed his entrance. Randy kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. Cody sucking on him, coating him with saliva for the act. Fondling his balls, and then that slip of the hand that brought his finger tip across tight pucker flesh. Randy felt his muscles clench at the memory.

Yes, Randy was craving that sensation, the sensation of being filled. It was a craving he rarely got, but when it struck him, it consumed him. Randy just sat in a chair, licking his lips and feeling his pants tighten. Randy spread his legs and dropped a hand to his lap massaging himself through the fabric; it had been almost 2 years since he'd gotten this craving. The craving of having some one stroke him on the inside.

He honestly could count all the people on one hand he'd actually allowed possess him in that way, one time in marine corps, a random drunk fuck and John during few times over the years before Cody came back into his life again. Tonight Cody would become the fourth finger on that hand, but Randy still palming himself knew he need some relief before tonight.

Standing Randy made his way to the bathroom; closing the door behind him he locked it. He knew Cody was at a signing and wouldn't be back for hours. However a piece of him didn't want that chance that Cody could witness him this way, not yet.

Randy turn on the shower; setting the temperature to comfortable warmth. He watched himself in the mirror has he pulled his blue affliction shirt off, flexing his abs for himself. Randy let his hand ghost over his nipples and down to the waist band of his sweats, pulling them down over his massive tights. He smirked at himself in the mirror running his own finger through the pre-cum on the head of his cock. Bring the finger his mouth his cleaned it with his tongue.

Stepping into the spray Randy moaned has the warm water cascaded down over his body. He stood there for a few moments letting the water clean him, before he set to start his dirty act. Randy lowered his body laying stretched out along the bottom of the bath tub, one leg slung over the side of the tub and the other propped up against the wall. He was positioned so the shower spray perfectly hit his throbbing erection, the water running over it and lightly massaging it.

He grabbed the bottle of body wash sitting on the corner edge of the tub. Randy poured some into his hand using it to slick his fingers. He brought his hand down to his entrance, tickling himself with 2 fingers. Closing his eyes, and letting out a gasp he slid two of them in. Randy loved being taken roughly, even by his own hand. He thought about how hard he could impale himself on Cody tonight, how long and thick his boy was. He twisted is fingers around in himself, he could see the look of shock on Cody's face when he would prep him, and not take him. Yes, Randy wasn't going to tell Cody anything, just act like it was going to be a normal hard fuck, only he would be fucking himself on Cody. 

Randy pushed his hips up to meet the water pelting down on them, taking his other hand he finally allowed himself to touch the swollen flesh. Squeezing the head, he moaned out loud. Envisioning letting Cody cum inside him, how it would feel to h_a_ve the hot semen drip out of him. Scissoring he kept reaching for the spot inside himself, knowing he never could reach it with his fingers alone. Feeling the water starting to cool he pumped himself more vigorously, feeling his orgasm approaching. Grunting Randy felt his body slid in the tub his foot slipping against the tile wall as his legs shook. Randy started adding a third finger into himself has he felt the first streams hit his chest. Randy moved his foot and hit the switch to turn of the shower and allow the water to run from the faucet. He kept pulling on his cock letting more cum coat his hand and stomach. He finally stopped has he felt himself start to soften, letting go and bring his hand mouth.

"Mmm, fuck I always taste good," Randy laughed and sat up in the tub. "Protein powder should be flavored after me." Randy looked at the mess covering him, and just ran his fingers through. Rubbing the white sticky substance all over his own cock and pelvic regions. He ran his foot under the faucet and felt the ice cold water. "I guess I could use a cold shower."

centerbXxxb/center

Randy walked from the gorilla position after the dark match, searching out his young partner. They had barely had a chance to speak this evening. The signing Cody had been at ran late and it was almost show time when he had arrived. Randy brushed passed a few road agents, finally laying eyes on the young man. He was stand talking to Evan and Ted.

"Cody, could you come here?" Cody immediately looked past Ted at Randy.

"Be back in a minute," Cody walked towards Randy, who turned and lead Cody into an empty locker room. Once in private Cody pressed his body to Randy's loving how he smelled after wrestling. "What do you want?"

"You, baby, you," Randy whisper into his ear and let his tongue run along the outer shell.

"Right now? Everyone still out in the hall," Cody motioned to the door. "Besides, Ted and Evan invited us to go out for drinks tonight."

"We're not going," Randy bit down on Cody's neck.

"Um, you cannot go, but I want too," Cody pushed Randy off him. "You can't order me around."

"Yes , I can," Randy slither behind Cody and locked his arms around the young man. "Baby, I need us time," He grounded his hips into Cody's ass. "I need to fuck you so hard, so bad."

"Randy we had us time last night when everyone decided to stay in, we had us time before I left for the signing this morning," Cody jerked in Randy's arms trying to escape.

"Codes, don't deny me," Randy pushed Cody into a wall. "I want it on the hotel bed, but I'm not against doing it here." Cody began panting his body already betraying him has he was rock hard. "I promised, I've never have fucked you like the way I want to tonight."

"What do I tell them?" Cody moan feeling Randy palm him through his pants.

"The truth, say I don't feel like it," Randy licked the back of Cody's neck. "I'll take their heat, because I don't give a fuck. Only want to fuck you."

"Ok," Randy finally let go of Cody. He smiled has the young man exited the room to tell the others the change of plans.

centerbXxxb/center

"Still mad at me?" Randy kept his eyes on the road driving like a bat out of hell to get back to the hotel.

"Yes, they know how you work, you know," Cody huffed. "Makes me look weak too them, that I couldn't say no to you. Probably think that all I live for is to have your dick up my ass."

"Shhhh, calm down. They don't think that of you. They just think I'm a demanding asshole," Randy turned the blinker on and pulled in to the hotel parking lot.

"You are, sometimes," Cody shot back. "I don't get why you need it so bad tonight, you were all up for going out last night before everyone decided to stay in."

"I got a craving," Randy wet his lips and cut the engine.

"A craving for sex? Isn't that twenty four seven for you?" Cody questioned has they exited the car.

"Not this kind of sex. Trust me, when were done you'll be waiting and begging for me to get my next craving," Randy took Cody's hand and pulled him along toward the elevator.

Randy fiddled with the key card, trying to get it to unlock there hotel room. "Fucking thing, hate this type," it finally clicked and the door swung open. Randy let Cody enter first, closing the door behind them. "Take your clothes of Codes, and lay on the bed."

"Ok," Cody began to striptease Randy has he began removing the articles of clothing he wore. Cody lay down on the bed putting his arms behind his head. "This how you want me?"

"Yes," Randy approached the between peeling off his track pants and hoodie and T-shirt. "Stroke yourself for me, make yourself nice and hard," Randy climb on top of Cody back to. Cody open his mouth and started to take Randy in. "No, I don't want that," Randy shifted his hips down so Cody's breath hit is hole. "Worship me."

Cody understood and began licking at Randy's ass. Randy moan and began sucking on own his fingers, get them wet. Once wet, Randy removed them and shoved one hard up into Cody. Cody's hips bucked and drove his face further into Randy's cheeks. Randy worked his finger in and out, Cody had no idea that this prepping would be for nothing. That Cody was really the one prepping Randy.

"Give me two Randy, fuck it, go with three," Cody spit into the hole and began shoving his tongue. Randy pulled his hand out and corrected his fingers before giving Cody his request. Cody cried out but continued wetting Randy's ass.

"Mmm, give me two and your tongue, Codes," Cody paused momentarily. He had rimmed Randy a few times before but the older man never asked for a single digit. Cody brought two fingers up and gentle began probing the older man. "Codes, don't play, fuck me with them, spread me hard," Randy grunt and drove his three fingers against Cody's prostate. Cody arched up and forceful drove the two fingers in, followed by reading his tongue. 

"Randy, I'm stretched enough, fuck me would you," Cody had removed his fingers and shoved on Randy's ass to get him to move. Randy growl and turned to face Cody.

"You see, I'm not going to fuck you Codes," Randy shook his head and climbed up Cody's body. Grabbing the young man's cock he poised himself over it. "I'm going to fuck myself on you," Randy dropped his body down onto Cody's straining erection. "Fuck," Randy holler has he felt him being spread wider than ever before.

"Oh god, Randy, fucking hell your tight," Cody grabbed on to Randy's hips, trying not to thrust into the hot tight heat. Randy shoved Cody's hands off him and pinned them to the mattress.

"Sorry baby, this is a one man show. You just get to enjoy the ride," Randy began to raise and lower himself onto Cody.

"Why didn't you tell me," Cody panted out. "I would, ah, could have stretched you better."

"Fuck no, hurts, so good," Randy began riding up and down harder, clench his ass when he hit Cody's legs. Randy began moaning loudly has he finally got the force and angle right for Cody's dick to hit his prostate.

"You sure you don't what my hands?" Cody nodded his head towards Randy's weeping erection.

"No, I just want to feel you cum in my ass," Randy threw his back head, his body covered in sweat.

"You're going to cum in mine after right?" Cody moaned out.

"Maybe," Randy watched Cody's face screw knowing the young man was close. "Cum baby, cum so fucking hard it drips out around," Randy yelled. Cody began moving his hips, trying to push up as randy pushed down, he'd never felt anyone this tight before.

"I'm gonna, I'm…Randy," Cody screamed out has he came inside the older. Randy was enthralled by the vision of Cody's climax. Randy held his position has he felt Cody soften inside him, and his cum run down his walls.

"Cody, look," Cody watched has Randy lifted himself slowly up. He moaned watching his own his own seed drip out of Randy and down over his cock. "Bet you never thought you see that," Randy climbed off Cody.

"What about you?" Cody reached out and touched Randy's cock. Randy batted Cody's hand away and started stroking himself. Cody watched Randy adjust his body and closed his eyes; know what the older man wanted.

"Open up, don't you want a taste?" Cody opened his mouth wide, listening to the wet sound Randy's fist pumping was making. Cody felt it hit his face, the cum ran down his cheeks into his mouth. Splashes hit the tip of his nose and chin. He opened his eyes when he felt Randy's tongue lapping at the streams.

"So, how often do you get these cravings?" Cody questioned.

"Mmmm, after tonight, I think they might be more frequent."


End file.
